


Bad Little Waylon

by sickasduck



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angry Sex, M/M, One Shot, Outlast AU, Punishment, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickasduck/pseuds/sickasduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Gluskin is an English teacher and he doesn't like naughty students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Little Waylon

**Author's Note:**

> It's all about sex, so it doesn't need to be rational. Cheers!

"Yeah... totally"

Miles and Blake were chatting during English lessons. It has been nothing unusual - they never bother about school or grades. But Waylon differed from his friends. He wanted to graduate Berkley, become a software- have a normal, regular life. No girls, or parties. Still, Miles, Blake and Waylon have been a group of good friends and somehow- unterstood themselves. 

"Hey, hey- look at her" 

It was Miles showing Waylon a picture of girl, that he didn't know.

"Who is she?" 

"Lisa. Blake sister's friend, remember?"

Of course, she was very beautiful, so he knew he had no chance. Waylon looked away and returned to writing his notes.

"She fancies you, _dickhead_ " Blake hissed.

Was she? He had never had a girlfriend- or even a friend, who was a girl. No wonder that he curiously looked at photo again. Miles and Blake began to whisper about Lisa- mostly joking how she can be attracted to Waylon, so he took phone from Miles, because wanted to delete picture and ended this show.

"PARK! No phones during lesson. You stay after class- and you receive it later"

Mr. Gluskin growled as he took Miles phone from Waylon's hands. Blake giggled, so Miles gave him a nudge, when teacher wasn't looking.

The seemingly innocuous sentences were enough to make Waylon could not concentrate on English lessons, repeating it on his mind like a mantra. The worst thing about this situation was that he was innocent, but - as always - he looks like a guilty.

 

The ring was for Waylon like a death sentence. He was packing slowly, so mostly everyone left a class, exept Blake and Miles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miles, who mouthed, that he wants his phone back. Then they went into the hall.

"Waylon, come here"

Mr. Gluskin's voice become more tender, that he could ever imagine. Still, very virile, so Waylon shivered. In general, his English teacher was masculine. Tall, muscular, but slim figure- for sure he was popular among women. Also he had a sense of style- always in well-tailored suits. Waylon in his clumsy converse and over-sized flannel looked like a tramp compared to him.

"Come, come" he repeated, so Waylon doubtfully stayed next to the desk. Gluskin was sitting in his chair.  "Girlfriend?"

Again, he saw the same picture of Lisa on the screen and knew that he began to blush and sweat uncontrollably.

"N-no... Mr. Gluskin- I'm really sorry it's-" "Waylon, please- calm down"

He closed his eyes, while he was breathing in heavily and then exhaling. The sound of coming footsteps stuck somewhere in his head, till it stopped suddenly. Waylon felt warm breath on his shoulder and then- powerful hand on his hips. 

" _I want you_ -" Gluskin whispered in student's ear, touching it with his harsh lips. "to calm down"

Their excitement started to filling the entire room. Waylon found himself in arms of hansome man, and felt growing pressure in his own pants. Eddie chuckled after he put hand on this bulge.

"Help me to calm down, _professor_ " Waylon murmured temptingly not even knowing where did this boldness come from. Eddie didn't need him to repeat, so without doubt he unbuttoned student's jeans and took off underwear, then held his manhood in one hand. Young Park moaned, as Mr. Gluskin was jerking him off. Firstly- slowly, but with an accuracy, next speeding it up. He knew that Waylon would came soon, so he stopped. Boy turned his head to see why did he stop, but Eddie roughly grabbed student's hair making him kneel.

"You need to be punished" he said while he was gagging Waylon with his dick. "Suck it, _whore_ "

Eddie filled Waylon's whole mouth, so he could barely breathe. He needed to admit - Mr. Gluskin's cock was just like he imagined - tasty, long and thick. Perfect to suck.

"Mhm- you taste great, Sir" Waylon smiled seductively, teasing him a little.

"Shut _up_ "

Mr. Gluskin pushed him on the desk, completly taking Park's clothes off. He started to kiss student's bum and after his asshole, while he was masturbating. Eddie put his tongue there, then first, then second finger and started fucking him with it.

"Y-yes. I- want you" he moaned quietly, still wanking himself.

It was all he wanted to hear. Gluskin spit on his cock and smeared the saliva all over its lenght. Waylon open his ass, wanting his teacher inside him. He fulfilled the request, as he invaded Waylon's lovely hole. It was so tight, that he felt like he could cum immediately. But where would be a fun?

Eddie began to move very fast, but surprisingly Waylon took it very well. The pain was temporary, and even it turned him on. Gluskin was fucking him hard, unconscious. Like he said- the boy needed to be punished. And hell, he love it.

"Do you like it, Waylon?" Mr. Gluskin asked, pulling Waylon's blond hair.

Park laughed protractedly with pleasure. He was curious what teacher will do with getting no answer. 

"You little _whore_ " Eddie grabbed his neck and pulled head back. "You want me to fuck you harder, you slut"

The desk was in mess, still Gluskin put one of Waylon's leg on it, so he could burst in even deeper. After a second he was there, feeling how Waylon is tighten. Park could explode because of pleasure anytime. Eddie had no mercy for vicious student. He was choking, bitting, spanking him with all his strenght.

"S-shit- I'm cummi-" 

Waylon cummed on Gluskin's paperwork, and then the teacher finished in asshole. Eddie made him eat the rest of sperm on his dick.

"All of it" he ordered, letting Waylon swallow cock all over again and then lick the cum from the papers. "Good boy"


End file.
